1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic device and a linkage mechanism thereof, and more particularly to a detachable and pivotal electronic device and a linkage mechanism thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the development of technologies, electronic devices have been developing toward compact designs. Smart phones, tablet computers, notebook computers and desktop computers are all developing toward reduced volume and weight, so as to facilitate carrying by a user and reduce the space occupied. Meanwhile, with the evolution of technologies, the boundaries between smart phones, tablet computers, notebook computers and desktop computers have become increasingly blurred.
For example, a conventional desktop computer comprises a host, a display module and a set of input devices. Generally speaking, the host, the display module and the input devices are disposed separately, and are electrically connected to one another by a plurality of connecting wires. Specifically, the host is generally disposed in an accommodation space on the ground or disposed on a desk, and the display module and the input devices are disposed on a desk for use by a user. With such an arrangement, the host may occupy most of the space, which is not conducive to the effective use of the space. When the desktop computer needs to be removed or repaired, the huge host is not easily moved, leading to difficulty in removal or repair. In addition, when the host and the screen need to be assembled or disassembled, the connecting wire for connecting them needs to be connected or disconnected. Furthermore, when the desktop computer has a plurality of connecting wires, the connecting wires needs to be separated and disconnected, which also increase the difficulty in assembly and disassembly of the desktop computer.
Moreover, the display module generally comprises a fixing base and a screen. The fixing base is disposed on the desk, and the screen is generally connected to the fixing base in a pivotally connected manner or a completely fixed manner. However, generally a conventional screen can only pivot at a pivot angle relative to the fixing base, for example, a pivot axis that is parallel to the desktop, and the user pivots the screen vertically as required. Since only pivoting in one direction is allowed, the user cannot adjust the screen freely as required, resulting in operational inconvenience to the user.